Colton White
Colton 'Cole' White (Native American surname known as Sitting Owl) is the adopted son of Ned White, a bounty hunter and the main hero of Red Dead, the first game of the series of the same name. Biography Many years before the American Civil War, Dr. Campbell, owner of the Cross of Coronado, was living in a plains campsite between Dog Town and Empire City in New Mexico with an Apache tribe and ran a hospital that served mainly Native Americans. One day, a group of Texas Mountain Rifles on horseback led by Thomas Harlow appeared at their doorsteps, asking for the cross to find Quivira, an ancient city of gold. When the doctor claimed he doesn't know anything about the cross, Magruder ordered Corporal Clay Allison to search the tents. When Many Wounds' father (a friend of the doctor and resident) objected and Harlow, Tom shot and killed him; Ned White, who led Harlow and his men to Campbell's location, protested at this needless death stating he didn't agree to this. Harlow shoot him as well, and apparently killed him, too. As Clay returned with the cross; Campbell told Magruder that the cross was no good to him and called him a "son of a biatch". Refusing to be denied of his "destiny", in a fit of rage, Magruder decapitated Campbell. After an Apace woman shot Magruder in his eye with a rifle, a massacre broke out, which saw Magruder's men slaughter the hospital's entirety and ransacked the area before leaving. However, before this had happened, the woman that shoot Thomas had given the baby Colton to the son of the Apache Chief, Many Wounds, and ordered him to hide behind a nearby rock with Colt. After the massacre, Many Wounds found the body of his father, and swore to avenge his father's death. The wounded Ned, then woke up and confessed in Apache language, that he felt terrible and regretful for giving the cross' location to Harlow. Ned told Many Wounds to start his revenge with him for bringing Harlow and his army here but Wounds simply handed the infant Colton to Ned, saying to repay his debt to the Apaches by raising him as his own. Ned agreed, and adopted Colton on the spot, witnessed by Wounds. Colton, however, would not learn of this until his adulthood. Life With Ned Many years passed. By 1863, the game's starting period during the Civil War, Colton and Ned were making livings as mountain men and hillbillies in the mountains of Montana, hunting animals and selling their sith to the passing Mississippi steamboat. They had no permanent home, instead camping wherever their ss went. On a warm fall day, Ned and Colton went out hunting. During this hunting session, Ned tested Colton's gunhand by spooking quail, which Colton shot down using his dead-eye. The father and son were then attacked by wolves, but easily fended off the weak attack. After this, they went to kill some elks with use of their rifles. After another attack by wolves, Ned was knocked to the ground by a furious Grizzly bear. Colton, who's rifle was too weak to penetrate the bear's thicc hide, used Ned's rifle nearby and killed the bear. As Colton started skinning the bear for his fur, the steamship SS (not the nazi thing) Morning Star showed up on the nearby river. When on the Morning Star, Ned entered a room with a woman that Colton had never met before. Since Ned failed to close the door all the way, Cole saw the woman open a safe and Ned putting something inside it. When Cole was caught looking at them, Ned managed to shut the door all the way. With nothing to do but wait for Ned to finish his locking up, a preacher approached and struck up a conversation with Cole. Later, the preacher can be seen grabbing the woman Ned had been with earlier and asked her where "the item" is. She refused to answer him and slapped him. She scurried away with her sun umbrella when he pulled out an axe and threw it into the back of her head through the 'brella, causing her body to fall on the ground. He then gave a signal for his accomplices to attack: "Thy will be done!" Colton and Ned fought their way to the back wheel and unblocked it. As they do that, the boat becomes under attack by cannons which kill the pilot and set fire to the boilers. Out of desperation, Ned tells Colton: "Son, listen close, cause there ain't much time. I done my best to raise you right, but all your life I've been lying to you. The boilers are going to blow. Quick, take this. (He hands Colton a token) That's a token to the Alhambra saloon, the cathouse in Dog City. Go there and ask for Jenny." Colton replies to Ned with: "I ain't leaving you, pa!" Ned answers: "God damnit, that's I've been trying to tell you; I AIN'T your father. Now go!" After this he throws Colton off the boat. With no ammo, Ned attacks the enemies the back of his rifle. Cole shouts to Ned as he swims out of the water: "PA! PA... JUMP!" The ship then explodes, killing everyone on board and it knocks Cole out. Soon after, Honest Tom finds Colton lying on the beach and tries to rob him, however Colton wakes up from the slumber and turns down on the stranger. Tommy apologises dearly and offers Cole a lesson in horse riding. After a small race they had Tom reveals his true colours as being unhonest and his gang shows up to rob Cole, however Cole kills Tom and his gang. Arriving at Dog Town Once in Dog Town after crossing the river that separates the town from Blackfoot's territory by ferry, Cole enters the Alhambra saloon. Here he asks the bartender for Jenny, who turns out to be a prostitute. Knowing that Ned sent him, Jenny wants to talk to Cole alone, but Larry Rude, a member and brother of the Red Hand gang's leader, takes the girl hostage. Cole kills several members of the gang, then rescues Jenny and finally also confronts Rude's brother, Rick Crude, who intended to avenge his brother. Cole also kills him and saves the saloon from the gang. The town marshal Pat Denton, noticing Cole's skill with weapons and killing, offers a job to him; help him protect the bridge under construction by the Chinese from the Apache tribesman Quick Killer in order to get to the other territory to search for the jack preacher. Colton secures the bridge, and then protects the Chinese construction workers. The bridge is completed, the curtain has fallen, but the Apaches had not given up. Cole eliminates the remaining Indians causing trouble and finally also finishes off Quick Killer, thus obtaining his tomahawk. Arriving at Empire City Once Cole and his broad Jenny crossed the bridge to the Empire City after another battle with the Apaches to look for the preacher. Colton meets Voodoo Brown, the mayor of Empire City, who promises to help him track down Josiah Reed, the preacher responsible for the steamboat massacre. Colton meets Voodoo's men, Dave Rudabaugh and Joshua Webb, and Voodoo promotes him to the City Sheriff. His and his helpers' first assignment was to go to the local Taberna Toro hideout to find the member of some resistance Chavez y Chavez. However, Chavez manages to escape, so Cole and Brown's deputies chase him down to the Hatchet farm, where they eliminate several rebels. The fugitive has escaped again, but in the barn there are the farmer and his wife, who, despite being unarmed, are killed by Rudabaugh and Webb. Colton is shocked by this, and he finds out thanks to Rudabaugh that these were Voodoo's orders. Cole kills the two deputies soon after and finds out Voodoo has only been using him. Cole returns to Empire City, where he threatens Brown. After hearing Jenny's screams however, he runs into Brown's officer where Reed kills Jenny by cutting her throat and the Pissant Kid is also knocked out by Brown with a lamp. Upon awakening he finds himself in front of Thomas "Magruder" Harlow, who orders Brown that he is to be put in prison and hung the next morning. Later that night in his cell, he meets Port, a member of the resistance group, and Soapy Jennings, a safecraker and a gambler. Together the trio escaped the prison and Jennings fled to Dog Town. Port invited Colton to the resistance's hideout where he was greeted by the group's leader, Clay Allison, who used to work for Harlow. Alison admits to Colt that Reed and Voodoo work for the railroad tycoon Harlow. They set up a plan to destroy one of his trains which goes successfully. While celebrating that night at their lil' sithole they are attacked by Magruder's militia. The resistance puts up a fight, defeating the men, but Clay is captured. Colton makes a plan to assault Empire to rescue Clay. After fighting their way to the Town Hall, Colton rescues Clay from the basement and has a final gunfight with Mayor Voodoo. Colton wounds him in a gunfight, and before he gave the final shot to him, Brown yelled "I'M VOODOO BROWN!" out of his ego before being shoot. He fell through the office window to the ground below. Colton looks down on him and taunts him "You were." Cole then travels back to Dog Town to find Soapy to help him crack a safe he remembers seeing on the steamboat that had drown by now. He finds the Marshal Pat hogtied on the bridge leading there to Dog, but he learns that Soapy was caught cheating in poker and the angry players were going to hang him. He saved Soapy and they went on their way to the steamboat to crack the safe. On the way there they were captured by Sergeant Hollister, the one who commanded the steamboat attack and was in Magruder's pocket. Hollister took them up to his fort, but Soapy and Cole manged to escape with help from a Blackfoot Indian. They later met their chief, Fights At Dawn. Together, Cole, Soapy and the Blackfoots attacked Hollister's fort. During the siege, Colton killed Hollister and, after that went with Soapy back to the wrecked steamboat. There, Reverend Reed attacks them. Cole injures Reed, gets closer up to him and puts the barrel of his shotgun in his mouth. He says; "This is for Jenny!" and gives the final shot despite Reed's pleas, blowing his face to bits. After Soapy does his thing, they learn that the artefact is part of the Coronado cross that shows the location to the lost city of gold. The other part is on Many Wounds' back, and so they travel with Fights At Dawn to the badlands where the Apaches are. Many Wounds tells Colton that his mother was an Apache, who was killed by Magruder and his men. He also learns that Many Wounds gave him to Ned when he was a baby. They then find a route to Quivira, but Harlow is there too. Tom captures and tortures Soapy with some help of Butchie, and after telling Magruder where Quivira is after losing three fingers, he is left on the side of the railroad after escaping. Cole finds him and kills Butchie and Magruder's other followers. Clay and White then use Tom's train to assault the mines at Quivira. With the help of the Apaches, Colton fights his way to Magruder alone. A large firefight ensures in the mines and Colton traps Harlow under a rock. Quivira starts to crumble from the dynamites Magruder was throwing, and Cole begins to climb out of it. He is about to fall when Many Wounds grabs him and pulls him out. The rock that is falling falls right on top of Magruder, squishing him to his death. They escape just as Quivira falls completely. Colton looks at it as it crumbles. It was done. Ned was avenged, so was his tribe. The kid looks at Many Wounds and says; "Our fathers can now rest in peace." He takes one last look at Quivira, turns around and walks off with Many Wounds with his hands over his shoulder. Death It is unknown precisely how Colton died but it is assumed he died the year of 1912 in a gunfight with some Westies. Personality and traits Cole is a man of practical fearless, with a cold, ruthless and vengeful attitude, a stereotype of the likes of Red Harlow and John Marston. He does not like injustice, and this shows in a mission where he intends to send Dave Rudabaugh and J. J. Webb to jail for Brown because they have killed two innocent spouses without reason other than for the giggles. He seems to not be very interested in women, possibly assuming bisexuality or homosexuality, since he only sees Jenny as a friend and a key, despite this sometimes trying to seduce him but to no avail. He does, however, display some sort of sadness after her throat gets cut by Josiah. Trivia *Fights At Dawn says when Cole was younger he was attacked by a cougar and after he was healed by some hoodoo priest, he became faster with heightened awareness and stronger. Cole however, does not remember this event. *His story, in a twisted way, is actually kind of similar to the one of Red Harlow, Thomas Harlow's grandson. *Cole didn't actually kill Magruder, a rock fell on top of him that Cole accidentally knocked over, so he did technically kill him. *He was very skilled with the bow and arrow. *Despite having the guts, determination and power to slaughter an entire private army of Harlow surplus his strongest bodyguard, he easily got killed by some drunk mick on the street which is embarrassing as hell. Kind of in a similar role Johnny Klebitz died. This was also the only reason that denied him the right to be in the Power Level Over 9000 category. *Cole took large quantities of whiskey during his life but never seemed to become drunk. Perhaps it was the power of the medicine man that healed his s as well. Gallery Net,_Josiah_und_Kole.jpg|Ned and Cole frightened by Josiah. Ned_und_Colt.jpg|Ned and Cole defending themselves from wolves n' elks n' sith. Cole_gun.jpg|Cole with two guns. Colt_und_Soapy.jpg|Colt and Soapy attacking Hollister's place. Tom's_boys_got_Kole.jpg|Honest Tom's boys gather round White. Category:Characters Category:Deceased Characters Category:Killed in Action Category:RDR Category:Protagonists Category:Pure Good Category:LGBT Community Category:Native Americans Category:Americans Category:Bounty Hunters Category:Cowboys Category:Sheriffs Category:Neutral Good